Devil May Cry walkthrough/M12
Ghost Ship is the twelfth mission in Devil May Cry. Walkthrough (lower difficulties) Before the mission actually starts, a tutorial screen for the underwater controls will be shown. The main thing omitted from this tutorial is that by holding , Dante enters an alternative movement mode where he will move in the position the left analog stick is tilted, allowing him to strafe and swim backwards: this can be combined with the "Swim" button to move faster. Dante starts out on the other side of the door he entered at the end of the previous mission, in a narrow underground tunnel. A slightly redundant Divinity Statue can be found here, as well as a few Marionettes further down the tunnel. Past these, the path opens out into a large cavern, dominated by a wrecked pirate ship. Off to the left of the entrance to the cavern, a Red Orb Fountain can be found. A few Red Orbs can be seen in a pool of water by the ship: jumping in switches to the first-person swimming mode. Unlike the previous water section, the cursed ocean under the Broken Bridge, being in this normal water does not drain Dante's health. There is no air gauge and Dante can stay under as long as the player desires. Spend some time getting used to the swimming controls in this safe area, and then head through the broken-open section in the ship's side. This takes Dante into the hold, where a Blade is swimming around. Underwater, these creatures can only perform their claw-shoot projectile attack, and only attack sporadically even in Dante Must Die mode. Facing the Blade, there is an Untouchable which can be picked up by examining the pile of boxes down and to the right. Pick this up and then quickly exit the water by moving up to the Red Orb near the surface of the water. Getting out of the water can be a little tricky, but persevere. This places Dante on a partially destroyed section of deck, with stairs leading up. Taking them leads up to the ship's gun deck, where Dante will be accosted by Blades. Deal with them and go to the other end of the room: there is a flooded stairway leading down, which the player should take note of for the next mission. To the right of this something is gleaming on the ground: this is the Needlegun, an underwater firearm. It does not need to be equipped: it is automatically selected when Dante is swimming, and cannot be used if he is not. Behind it in the chest is a Devil Star: this is close enough that Dante may pick it up before the Needlegun. If the player desires, they can go back to the hold and kill the Blade for some Orbs: the Needlegun fires in bursts of up to 6 rounds by holding down fire, with a sight pause while it refreshes ammo. It auto-aims significantly, and can shoot down the claws of Blades after they are fired as well as damaging the creatures themselves. By shooting slowly, fire can be sustained indefinitely with no pauses. Dotted around the hold are vertically-aligned barrels which are textured slightly differently: these can be shot to break them, and usually contain Red Orbs. A similar haul can be found in the flooded area down the stairs: in the case, the Blade guarding the area starts out behind Dante, so use Quick-Turn to engage it. Regardless, proceeding with the mission is a matter of going upstairs and through the door, which leads out onto the ship's main deck. Red Orbs are dotted around the rigging, which Dante can ascend by jumping up the platforms on the masts: there is a moderately sized Orb worth 20 on the left side of the foremast's main yard (the loweest cross-beam) a larger one worth 40 on the right side of the main mast's main yard, and another worth 40 on the right side of the mizzen (rear) mast's topsail yard (second level). The main thing to do here, though, is to climb to the crow's nest at the top of the foremast and then perform a Stinger off the front of it: this should land Dante at the tip of the bowsprit, which results in a Blue Orb Fragment appearing. Go to the stern of the ship and examine the door with the two glowing swords crossed over it. This will spawn a Death Scythe, which should be fought as the one in the previous mission was. Do not be afraid to use Devil Trigger against it, as like the Kyklops, Dante will get his DT bar refilled if he is not in Devil Trigger mode when the Death Scythe's death animation concludes. Once the demon is defeated, a cutscene will show St. Elmo's Fire appearing on the ship's masts and the door briefly unbarring, before... Boss: Griffon Griffon extinguishes the fires, forcing Dante to fight the creature in order to enter the Captain's cabin. The space here is very different to the first battle, with climbing the masts allowing Dante a better vantage point to shoot at the boss. However, the deck offers the most room for evasion. Griffon tends to remain in the air for a lot of this battle, making it primarily a matter of ranged combat. It is best to use Devil Trigger shots from Ebony & Ivory, as he tends to attack from greater range and can be tricky to hit with the Grenadegun: in addition, the Grenadegun cannot be used while jumping. Ifrit's Meteor is also effective if the player has it, as is Alastor's Air Raid if Griffon is close enough. Many of his attacks are improved versions of those seen in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M09|Mission 09: New Strength]]: see there to compare. He has the following abilities: *Touch damage: Standing on top of Griffon at any time will slowly drain Dante's health: this is only likely to occur if he is knocked on the ground. *Double Check: Griffon can now release up to three Double Check orbs in a row, either on the ground or in the air. Often the first will initiate his Chain Lightning. He can still perform the alternative "twin" version where he summons a pair of orbs that both close at the same time. *Chain Lightning: Only occurs in Hard or Dante Must Die modes. This works similarly to before, forming straight-line patterns of faint lines which then electrify and deal damage if Dante touches them. After a normal Double Check the attack is the same, but the twin Double Check unleashes a version which can draw lines in three dimensions rather than only horizontally. *Horizontal Blockade: While flying, Griffon unleashes up to three horizontal lightning bolts, with the middle of the "line" of energy aimed at Dante's current position. *Energy Wing: Griffon fires off a glowing red bird which attaches itself to Dante with a yellow lightning tether that functions like an elastic band. There is no way to stop him doing this attack, or to avoid it attaching itself. If the bird hits Dante, it will usually launch him high into the air on the first hit and deal damage and knock Dante down on subsequent hits, though it can sometimes launch him again instead. The red bird will vanish after a time, but can be destroyed sooner by shooting it with Dante's guns. The move has visually identical "weak" and "strong" variants, with the only difference being how much damage it takes to destroy them. *Thunderstorm: Griffon flies directly over the ship, screeches, and lands either between the main and mizzen masts or on the quarterdeck, summoning up a storm of lighting around him similar to his death attack. If Dante is standing on the ship's deck when Griffon lands, he will be stunned and take a small amount of damage. Griffon then creates chains of vertical lighting strikes directed towards Dante's position: these can only go in a straight line, though they may strike a little to the left or right. He will do this three times. Simply running to one side is enough to dodge them, and there is enough time between attacks for a two-handed taunt. *Death attack: As before, when defeated lightning will strike all around Griffon in a final AoE attack. To avoid this, try to strike the fatal blow with a ranged weapon, or flee quickly after striking the final hit. Bolts will also strike underneath his defeated form as it flies away. If Griffon lands on the deck, wait out his lightning attack and then punish him with Devil Trigger Irfit combos: with enough damage he will collapse and allow even more hits to be inflicted on him. An easy way to defeat Griffon is to climb the mizzen mast and wait for Griffon to perform the thunderstorm attack. Once he does, the player should have Dante move to the center of the right side of the topsail yard, activate Devil Trigger and open fire with Ebony & Ivory. With enough DT it is possible to kill Griffon before the attack finishes on Normal, or take out more than half of his health on higher difficulties. After Griffon Once Griffon is defeated, a cutscene will show St. Elmo's Fire re-igniting and the swords barring the door will move aside again. Grab the Orbs Griffon dropped, then return to the door of the Captain's cabin. Go through to complete the mission. Higher difficulties On higher difficulties the Blades encountered on the gun deck are replaced with a pair of Frosts. In Dante Must Die mode, the first group of Marionettes are on a 15 second DT timer, while the Frosts on the gun deck are on a 60 second DT timer. As in the previous battle, Griffon will only perform his chain lightning attack on higher difficulties.